Beat Me
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Yang dibutuhkan Jungkook hanya satu orang yang sanggup 'mengalahkan'nya. / GS!Jungkook, Taekook, VKook. / Spin-off from Desire and Passion. / Special for Pardon-MinHolly.


Jungkook menyilangkan kakinya seraya menatap ke arah kerumunan di _dance floor_ dengan pandangan bosan. Seokjin, teman sekamarnya, tidak ikut kali ini sehingga Jungkook hanya sendirian dan datang ke tempat seramai _bar_ sendirian terasa seperti neraka.

Jungkook menopang dagunya, pipinya menggembung dengan pandangan yang menunjukkan kebosanan. Dia memiringkan kepalanya memperhatikan segerombolan manusia yang menari-nari dengan liar di lantai dansa.

Sebenarnya Jungkook suka menari.

Ya ampun, menari sudah seperti berada dalam darahnya. Dia dikenal sebagai yang terbaik jika itu berhubungan dengan menari di lantai dansa. Tapi kali ini Jungkook benar-benar sedang tidak berminat. Dia tidak terlalu banyak berpikir ketika akan pergi ke _bar_ ini, dia hanya mendengar malam ini akan ada penampilan spesial dari seorang DJ baru dan Jungkook, sebagai pelanggan tetap sekaligus penikmat musik, memutuskan untuk datang dan melihat seperti apa si DJ baru itu.

Jungkook berdecak, dia memilin rambut hitam kelamnya dengan jari kemudian mengetuk-etuk meja dengan jemari yang berhiaskan kuku palsu berwarna merah darah.

"Kenapa, Kook? Bosan?"

Jungkook mendongak, melihat salah satu _bartender_ di _bar_ ini yang memang sudah lama mengenalnya tengah berdiri di dekatnya seraya mengelap gelas. Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Aku bosan di rumah, ini _friday nights_ tapi ternyata tidak ada yang istimewa." Jungkook memicingkan matanya, "Apa tempat ini sudah kehilangan pamornya?"

Si _bartender_ tertawa renyah, "Oh, kau gadis yang pemilih." Tawanya terdengar berderai dengan halus, dia meletakkan gelas yang sejak tadi diurusnya ke atas meja. "Kupikir kau sudah tahu soal penampilan DJ baru itu?"

Jungkook mengangguk santai, dia meraih gelas berisi _cocktail_ nya dan menyesapnya perlahan. "Ya, tapi dimana dia?"

"Dia sedang tampil di arena, kau tahu stadium yang berada di sebelah stasiun _subway_? Dia berada di sana."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, dia menggoyangkan gelasnya yang hanya tersisa setengah dengan malas, "Kupikir dia adalah DJ yang bekerja di sini?"

Bartender itu tertawa lagi, "Bukan, _lil' bunny_. Dia vokalis, vokalis _band rock_ yang kebetulan sedang tur ke sini, dan selain sebagai vokalis, dia juga suka menjadi DJ, makanya dia menawarkan diri untuk tampil malam ini."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk tidak peduli, dia menyesap _cocktail_ nya sampai habis kemudian berdiri.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya bartender itu saat melihat Jungkook meraih _purse_ -nya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil pada si _bartender_ , "Ya, kelihatannya tidak ada yang menarik hari ini. Aku mau pulang saja."

"Ah, oke. Hati-hati, kau habis minum." _Bartender_ itu menyipitkan matanya, "Apa kau menyetir?"

Jungkook mengangguk santai, "Ya, tapi santai saja. Aku belum mabuk." Jungkook tersenyum ceria kemudian berjalan meninggalkan _counter_ , dia baru saja melewati pintu depan ketika dia bertabrakkan dengan seseorang.

Jungkook mengumpat dengan lancarnya, dia mendongak, bersiap memaki siapapun yang baru saja menabraknya dan dia tertegun.

Seseorang yang menabraknya adalah seorang pria, dia memiliki rambut berwarna oranye pudar yang indah dengan poni yang menutupi dahi, tapi karena dahinya berkeringat, poni itu terlihat berantakan, si pria mengacaknya asal dan gerakan itu terlihat begitu seksi untuk Jungkook.

"Maaf, Nona. Aku agak terburu-buru." Si pria berujar kemudian menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Oh, rasanya Jungkook ingin merasakan bagaimana lidah itu _menjilati_ dirinya.

"Bukan masalah," bisik Jungkook, dia terpaku menatap keseluruhan proporsi tubuh pria itu.

Tingginya rata-rata, kakinya langsing, dia tidak penuh otot seperti binaragawan, tapi ototnya berada di tempat yang tepat, dan dadanya terlihat lebar dan bidang.

 _ **Yum..**_

Pria ini tipe Jungkook sekali.

Si pria tersenyum tipis, "Maaf, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mentraktirmu minum." Si pria menggaruk pelipisnya, "Hanya saja, nanti, setelah penampilanku selesai."

"Oh, bukan masalah."

Si pria tersenyum lagi, kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku V,"

V?

Nama yang lucu.

Jungkook menatap V, memberikan senyum terbaiknya, kemudian membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Jungkook,"

* * *

 **Beat Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS Fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung x (GS) Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Spin-off from** _ **Desire**_ **and** _ **Passion**_

 **Special for my sugar mommy,** _ **Pardon-MinHolly**_

 **Happy birthday, Mom!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 **AU, GS!Jungkook, Fiction.**

* * *

V itu DJ.

Ternyata dia adalah DJ spesial untuk malam ini.

Wow, Jungkook merasa dia sedikit beruntung karena dia secara kebetulan bertabrakkan dengan V. Karena kalau tidak, Jungkook pasti akan melewatkan pria _lezat_ seperti V.

Jungkook duduk di kursi tinggi konter sementara V sedang menghibur kerumunan orang yang bersorak untuk penampilannya. Jungkook masih seperti Jungkook yang biasanya, dia menyilangkan kakinya, memamerkan pahanya yang semakin terekspos karena _dress_ yang super pendek, dengan tangan yang berada di atas konter dan pandangan yang tertuju pada V.

V beberapa kali meliriknya dan memberikan senyum tipis padanya, dan itu sudah jauh lebih dari cukup untuk sebuah godaan.

Karena Jungkook yakin, pria itu akan menggoda lusinan wanita hanya dengan bernapas.

Jungkook menggigit sudut bibirnya, dia melihat bagaimana terampilnya tangan-tangan Taehyung saat mengatur _beat_ dan bagaimana dia bisa membuat setiap orang terhanyut dalam musiknya.

Wow, baru kali ini Jungkook merasa terpesona pada seseorang.

Dia adalah seorang _player_ , tidak peduli seperti apa Seokjin memperingatkannya, Jungkook tetap tidak bisa berhenti. Dia bagaikan kelinci liar yang panas yang selalu melompat dari teman kencan yang satu ke teman kencan yang lainnya.

Sangat berbeda dengan teman sekamarnya yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berkencan dengan baik.

Jungkook mengetuk-etuk meja konter, dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan V.

Oh, siapa yang tahu jika mereka nantinya akan berakhir di kamar tidur berdua?

Jungkook benar-benar ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya ketika V berada di atas tubuhnya, mengukungnya dengan tubuh proporsional itu.

Sial, pria itu terlihat seperti sebuah mahakarya seni. Sempurna tanpa cela.

Jungkook bergerak gelisah di kursinya tiap kali V bergerak, berteriak, dan juga mengedip nakal pada kerumunan wanita yang menonton pertunjukannya. Sial, pria itu menggoda dengan begitu alami, Jungkook yakin V bukanlah tipe-tipe sembarangan yang bisa digoda dengan mudah.

Akhirnya siksaan Jungkook untuk menunggu V berakhir dan pria itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah santai. Oh, Jungkook memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dipakai pria itu tadi, makanya Jungkook baru sadar kalau V mengenakan kemeja putih bersih dengan ketiga kancing yang terbuka dan menampilkan sedikit kulit dadanya.

Sialan, Jungkook bisa melihat dada itu sedikit mengkilap karena keringat.

Oh, Jungkook ingin menjilatnya.

"Hei, maaf lama." V bergerak duduk di sebelah Jungkook, dia menyisir poninya yang basah ke belakang, memamerkan dahinya.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Tidak juga, kau hebat." Jungkook memuji dengan tulus. Dia bergerak meraih botol birnya dan menenggaknya langsung.

V terkekeh pelan, "Kau tipe yang terang-terangan." Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas meja konter, jari-jari tangan V yang panjang nyaris menyentuh jari Jungkook yang memegang botol bir. "Aku suka,"

" _Nah_ , bagaimana kau bisa sampai kepada kesimpulan itu, Tuan V?" tanya Jungkook menggoda.

V tertawa, dia menunjuk botol bir Jungkook. "Kau menenggaknya langsung dari botolnya. Tidak ada gadis manapun yang akan melakukan itu di depan seorang pria, kecuali jika pria itu kekasihnya."

Jungkook tertawa, "Aku bukan seseorang yang gemar berpura-pura."

V terkekeh pelan, "Ya, aku bisa melihat itu." dia bergerak memanggil _bartender_ dan meminta sebotol bir yang sama seperti Jungkook.

"Apa kau sudah membayar itu?" tanya V.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku mendengar seorang pria berniat mentraktirku minum jadi aku belum membayar ini." Jungkook mengerling dengan menggoda, "Dan seharusnya pria itu bersyukur karena aku justru memesan ini dan bukannya membuatnya bangkrut dengan memesan _cocktail_ termahal."

V tertawa, dia menarik botol birnya yang baru saja diberikan oleh _bartender_ kemudian menenggaknya. " _Nah_ , pria yang akan mentraktirmu ini memiliki cukup banyak uang di sakunya." V mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal, "Kau tidak akan merobek kantungku hanya dengan memesan _cocktail_ termahal."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, dia mengulum bibirnya sebentar kemudian melepaskannya. "Itu bisa diterima."

Setelahnya pembicaraan mereka mengalir dengan lancar, pada dasarnya Jungkook adalah gadis yang ceria, dia banyak berbicara dan V merupakan sosok yang sama _cheerful_ nya dengan Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau dipanggil V?" tanya Jungkook akhirnya. Dia sudah sangat penasaran kenapa V memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'V', _hanya 'V'_.

Tidakkah itu terlalu singkat?

V tertawa, dia memainkan botol bir kosong di antara jemarinya. Oh, itu botol ketiganya.

"Tidak ada alasan, aku hanya merasa nama 'V' itu keren." V memiringkan kepalanya, "Semua anggota bandku memiliki nama panggung."

"Apakah V itu mewakili _Visual_? Karena _hell yeah_ , kau tampan sekali."

V tertawa lepas, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus permukaan halus pipi Jungkook. "Oh, kau membuatku tersanjung, Nona."

" _Well_ , membuat pria tersanjung adalah keahlianku."

V tersenyum tipis,"Aku bisa melihat itu." bisiknya, kemudian dia bergerak perlahan, mempersempit jarak diantara dirinya dan Jungkook kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum saat kecupan ringan dari V terlepas, "Apakah itu yang kudapatkan karena membuatmu tersanjung?" bisiknya.

V terkekeh pelan di depan bibir Jungkook, "Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan lebih?"

Bola mata V melebar namun segera kembali ke ukuran normal, dia mengusap rahang Jungkook pelan.

"Buka mulutmu untukku," V berbisik kemudian bergerak untuk mencium Jungkook lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bagi Jungkook, melewati _one night stand_ itu biasa. Dia sudah sering melakukan itu jika dia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang menurutnya menarik.

Tapi _one night stand_ di dalam mobil, jelas bukan sesuatu yang biasa Jungkook lakukan.

 _Well_ , dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berakhir di sini.

 _Bar_ yang mereka kunjungi tadi memang tidak menyewakan kamar, karena itu V langsung menarik keluar dari sana setelah ciuman panas mereka terlepas, V menyeretnya menuju sebuah mobil, dan Jungkook yakin itu mobil milik pria itu.

Tapi bukannya menjalankan mobil meninggalkan bar, V justru menurunkan sandaran kursi yang ditempati Jungkook, dan menyerangnya lagi di sana. Pakaian Jungkook sudah tersingkap di mana-mana dan V sendiri sedang mempersiapkan miliknya untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook bergerak bangun dan meraih tangan V yang tadinya sedang melingkupi miliknya sendiri. " _Let me.._ " bisik Jungkook, dia melakukan gerakan meremas dan V langsung meringis seketika.

V menangkup jemari Jungkook kemudian melepaskannya dari miliknya perlahan. "Kita pindah ke belakang," bisik V dengan suara beratnya.

Jungkook terkikik pelan, dia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya kemudian melompat dengan ceria ke kursi belakang, sementara V melepaskan celananya sebelum kemudian bergerak menyusul Jungkook di belakang. Jungkook segera menungging, bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya lalu meraih milik V yang sudah setengah menegang dan memijatnya perlahan.

Jungkook tertawa pelan melihat reaksi V yang menggeram penuh kepuasan. Kemudian gadis itu menunduk dan memberikan jilatan ringan di seluruh permukaan sesuatu milik V dan perlahan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

V menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang saat merasakan mulut Jungkook mengulum miliknya. Itu terasa sangat menakjubkan dan tidak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Dia adalah pria bebas yang tentunya sudah terbiasa dengan aktivitas seksual apapun, tapi Jungkook, Jungkook dan keahliannya merupakan satu-satunya yang baru ditemukan oleh V.

Dan dia berani bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mau membiarkan Jungkook pergi dari sisinya.

Jungkook melepaskan benda yang dikulumnya dan tertawa pelan, "Kenapa? Tidak terbiasa?" ujarnya menggoda.

V tertawa kecil, menunduk untuk menatap Jungkook yang berada di antara pahanya. "Kau terlalu luar biasa."

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ow, senang mendengarnya." Dia bergerak bangun dan dengan perlahan naik ke pangkuan V, kemudian mengarahkan benda yang sudah sekeras kayu itu untuk memasuki tubuhnya.

Tangan Jungkook bergerak untuk menyatukan tubuhnya dan tubuh V dengan perlahan namun dia tersentak saat V mengisi penuh dirinya.

"Sial! Penuh sekali!" Jungkook meringis pelan, berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya agar tubuh V dapat meluncur ke dalamnya dengan mudah.

"Ah! Kau begitu sempit!" V mengumpat dengan lancarnya seraya meremas pinggul Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerang, V adalah satu-satunya yang pernah mengisi tubuhnya hingga sepenuh ini dan ini terasa sangat luar biasa.

"Oh _God_! V!" Jungkook berteriak saat akhirnya V benar-benar mengisi dirinya dengan penuh.

"Taehyung.."

Jungkook membuka matanya saat mendengar V membisikkan sebuah nama di telinganya.

"Namaku Taehyung," V atau Taehyung mengerang pelan saat tubuh Jungkook terasa memijat miliknya. "K-kau bisa memanggilku itu." Taehyung menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan dan Jungkook menjerit kecil.

"Oh Tuhanku.." desah Jungkook, "T-Taehyung.." bisiknya.

Taehyung mengerang puas saat Jungkook mendesahkan namanya, "Oh, ya.. seperti itu.."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Seokjin akan menikah," Jungkook berujar santai dengan kaki yang bergerak-gerak ringan di atas pangkuan Taehyung. Sejak malam panas mereka di mobil Taehyung, Taehyung sudah resmi menjabat sebagai teman kencan Jungkook dan Jungkook sendiri kelihatannya sangat menyukai status baru Taehyung. Terbukti dengan dia yang bahkan menyiapkan segalanya untuk Taehyung, entah itu tubuhnya ataupun sikapnya.

Taehyung yang tadinya sedang menulis lirik untuk lagu barunya terhenti, dia menoleh, menatap gadisnya yang sedang membaca majalah mode dengan santai. "Sungguh?"

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa beban, "Ya, Seokjin menceritakan padaku bahwa ibu Namjoon sangat menyukainya." Jungkook menutup majalah modenya dan melemparkannya ke lantai, "Kudengar mereka akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan setelah mereka mengunjungi orangtua Seokjin."

"Dan itu berarti mereka akan ke Korea?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook bergerak bangun, menarik kedua kaki langsingnya dari pangkuan Taehyung dan memeluknya. "Entahlah, bisa jadi mereka akan menikah di Korea."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, Jungkook terlihat agak murung walaupun dia menutupinya dengan bersikap seperti biasanya. "Kau terlihat murung, _bunny_."

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku tidak,"

Taehyung tertawa, dia memajukan tubuhnya dan meletakkan buku catatannya di atas meja kemudian membuka lengannya.

"Apa?" sahut Jungkook.

"Kau tidak mau pelukan?" tanya Taehyung santai.

Jungkook mendecih tapi dia tetap bergerak untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Kenapa? Kau sedih Seokjin akan menikah lebih dulu?" tanya Taehyung, dia membenamkan hidungnya ke rambut hitam kelam Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Kau tahu aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pernikahan."

Taehyung tertawa, "Hmm, itu benar.." tangannya terulur untuk menutupi dada Jungkook yang terlihat karena gadis itu memang mengenakan kemeja miliknya tanpa dalaman apapun. "Aku sudah tahu kau bukan gadis yang mengejar pernikahan."

"Ya, aku sudah bahagia dengan kita yang sekarang."

"Aku juga tahu itu." Taehyung berujar santai, dia mengusap-usap pinggang Jungkook dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau akan datang ke pesta Seokjin?"

"Aku akan datang jika kau memintaku untuk datang."

Jungkook mendongak, menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum padanya, "Sungguh? Tapi kau bilang kau ada jadwal di luar dalam waktu dekat."

"Kau tidak berada diantara pekerjaanku, sayang. Kau berada jauh di atas itu, jadi jangan khawatir, aku tidak keberatan membatalkan pekerjaanku jika itu untukmu."

Jungkook tertawa, "Itu terdengar bagus. Aku akan membuatmu bangkrut."

Taehyung tersenyum, dia menunduk untuk menempatkan sebuah ciuman di kepala Jungkook. "Ya, kurasa itu akan terjadi."

"Aku akan memastikan itu terjadi." Jungkook bergerak bangun, dia melompat ke atas pangkuan Taehyung dan Taehyung menerimanya dengan baik. "Kapan pekerjaanmu dimulai lagi?"

"Besok,"

Jungkook memicingkan matanya, "Nah, kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu diriku hari ini." Jungkook bergerak melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja yang dipakainya dengan cepat kemudian melepaskan kain itu dari tubuhnya, membiarkan dirinya terbuka dengan sebuah celana dalam tipis nan kecil yang menutupi bagian privatnya.

Taehyung tertawa, tangannya bergerak menelusuri tubuh Jungkook, "Kau masih ingat ketika Seokjin memergoki kita di sofa?"

"Oh ya, itu agak memalukan." Jungkook mengangkat salah satu bahunya, "Tapi Seokjin sudah terlalu sering memergoki aku dengan teman kencanku jadi kurasa itu bukan masalah.."

Dahi Taehyung berkerut, "Dia sering memergokimu?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Kami teman sekamar, dan wajar bagiku untuk membawa teman kencanku ke kamarku, kan?"

"Apakah itu berarti kau memiliki daftar teman kencan yang panjang?"

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa beban, "Tentu saja." Dia menunjukkan tubuhnya, "Kau pikir pria bodoh mana yang akan melewatkan tubuhku begitu saja?"

Taehyung terdiam, dia berhenti menelusuri tubuh Jungkook dan menurunkan gadis itu dari pangkuannya.

"Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook bingung saat Taehyung justru mengambil kemeja yang tadi dilemparkan Jungkook dan memakaikannya ke bahu Jungkook.

"Aku harus pergi, ada pekerjaan."

"Ya tapi kupikir pekerjaanmu itu besok?" sahut Jungkook, dia membiarkan kemeja itu menggantung malas di bahunya tanpa ada niatan untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang masih tetap terbuka.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook, "Aku harus pergi sekarang." Pria itu berujar dingin, dia meraih buku catatannya di atas meja kemudian meraih kunci mobilnya dan melangkah keluar.

"Hei!" seru Jungkook tidak terima tapi Taehyung sudah berlalu pergi. Jungkook berdecak keras saat pintu flatnya tertutup dengan suara keras saat Taehyung keluar dari sana.

"Apa-apaan dia?!" gerutu Jungkook kesal.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook bukanlah seseorang yang mau terlalu terpaku dalam satu masalah. Dia agak kesal dengan sikap Taehyung padanya yang mendadak menjadi menyebalkan. Bahkan sekarang pria itu sudah pergi begitu saja untuk jadwalnya tanpa membalas pesan Jungkook.

Hebat.

Hebat sekali.

Padahal saat ini dia adalah teman kencan Jungkook, dan yang benar-benar berkencan dengan Jungkook.

Sialan, itu terasa melukai harga diri Jungkook yang tinggi.

Jungkook menghantam gelas berisi _manhattan on the rocks_ miliknya ke meja dengan keras. Uh, sebenarnya itu tergolong minuman yang cukup keras untuk ukuran seorang gadis sepertinya tapi saat ini moodnya sudah benar-benar buruk dan dia tidak berencana untuk minum sesuatu yang agak biasa seperti _cocktail_.

"Kau terlihat menyeramkan," _bartender_ kesayangan Jungkook mengejek dengan sepenuh hati dan ini membuat Jungkook mendelik padanya.

"Ada masalah apa? Kau bertengkar dengan V?" ujar si bartender santai.

Jungkook mendengus, "Jangan sebut-sebut namanya lagi." Gadis itu berdecak pelan, mengacak rambut halusnya kemudian menopang dagunya, "Katakan, apa salahku? Aku sudah menjadi teman kencan yang menyenangkan, jadi kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia marah padaku?"

"Apa yang membuatnya kesal?" si _bartender_ bertanya, dia menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar dan kembali fokus pada Jungkook.

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba berpikir, "Dia kesal karena tahu aku sudah berkencan dengan banyak orang." Jungkook berdecak keras, "Sepele sekali, kan?"

Si _bartender_ tersenyum tipis, dia menggeleng pelan. "Kook, itulah kesalahanmu."

"Apa?! Apa yang salah dariku?!" sahut Jungkook langsung, terdengar luar biasa tidak terima. "Aku tidak salah! Dia dan aku hanya berkencan!"

"Nah, mungkin ini saatnya bagimu untuk berhenti melakukan perjalanan gila itu, Nona." si _bartender_ berujar sementara dia tertawa pelan, "Kau sudah cukup bermain-main, dan V serius denganmu. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kau bersamanya."

"Aku tidak suka dikekang."

"Aku tahu, aku sudah melihatmu berkeliaran di sini, melihatmu bersama pria yang satu ke pria lainnya, melihatmu _flirting_ bersama pria baru nyaris setiap minggu. Kau luar biasa, Kook. Kau menggoda, liar, panas," si _bartender_ mengangkat tangannya, "Kau fantasi liar setiap pria."

"Itu terdengar seperti kau sangat mengenalku," Jungkook berbisik.

Si _bartender_ terbahak keras, "Aku memang mengenalmu, cantik. Kau lupa siapa yang dulu mengajakmu bicara ketika kau pertama kali ke sini? Aku. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti gadis liarku yang manis, dan sejauh ini, aku mengamatimu, seperti seorang teman."

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" sahut Jungkook, nyaris terdengar seperti merengek.

"Hubungi V, minta maaf padanya. Dan berhentilah membahas masa lalumu yang luar biasa itu di depannya. Dia vokalis band, dia terkenal, aku yakin dia punya masa lalu yang kurang lebih sama denganmu, tapi jika dia mau berubah dan bersamamu, kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika kau menurunkan egomu yang mengalahkan seorang ratu dan biarkan V memilikimu."

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya, "Darimana kau tahu aku egois dan tidak ingin dimiliki siapapun?"

Si _bartender_ tertawa lagi, "Semua mantan teman kencanmu akan mengeluh padaku ketika kau memutuskan mereka begitu saja saat mereka mulai mengekang. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin dimiliki, tapi kurasa V berhasil mengalahkanmu, huh?"

Jungkook mendecih, "Tidak kok."

"Oya? Lalu kenapa kau di sini? Aku mengenalmu, manis. Jika kau baru saja berpisah dengan teman kencanmu atau kau ada masalah dengan teman kencanmu, kau selalu mencari yang baru. Jadi, kenapa sekarang tidak? Itu pasti karena kau sudah jatuh sepenuhnya untuk V."

Jungkook mendengus keras, dia mengetuk-etuk meja konter namun dia terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar. Jungkook meraihnya, berharap bahwa itu dari Taehyung namun ternyata itu dari Seokjin, yang mengirimkan undangan pernikahan beserta kalimat yang menyatakan kerinduannya pada Jungkook.

"Siapa?" tanya _bartender_ itu.

"Seokjin, dia mengirimkan undangan pernikahannya dan dia merindukanku." Jungkook tersenyum lembut pada ponselnya, "Aaw.. teman kecilku yang lucu~"

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau pergi menemaninya menjelang hari besarnya."

" _Yeah_ , aku berencana akan menyusulnya ke Korea. Aku akan mengambil penerbangan tercepat."

"Jangan lupa hubungi V.."

Jungkook mendelik, "Berisik! Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan meneleponnya sekarang." Jungkook meraih tas kecilnya, "Oke, aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih minumannya."

Jungkook melambai pada _bartender_ teman baiknya itu dan melangkah keluar, sementara dia berjalan keluar, dia sibuk menekan-nekan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Taehyung. Jungkook berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan ponsel yang mendengungkan nada sambung ke ponsel Taehyung.

" _Kook.."_

"Hei, Taetae. Sibuk?" tanya Jungkook, dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan bergerak masuk.

" _Tidak juga, ada apa?"_

Jungkook melemparkan tas kecilnya ke kursi penumpang di depan dan bersandar di kursinya. "Seokjin mengirimkan undangan pernikahannya padaku. Dia juga mengundangmu."

" _Hmm, akan kuusahakan untuk datang."_

"Itu bagus,"

" _Ya.."_

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, dia dan Taehyung tidak pernah sekaku ini. "Hei, Tae.."

" _Hmm?"_

"Maafkan aku."

Terdapat jeda yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya suara Taehyung terdengar lagi. _"Untuk?"_

"Maaf karena kejadian waktu itu." Jungkook menggaruk pipinya, "Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka terikat, aku juga tidak pernah memiliki teman kencan yang lama." Jungkook mengulum bibirnya, "Tapi.. kau berbeda. Dan aku tidak mau kau pergi."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, " _Kook, apa kau sedang menyatakan cintamu padaku?"_

"I-itu.. bukan seperti itu!" pekik Jungkook langsung.

Taehyung tertawa keras, _"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Jungkookie tidak mungkin menyatakan cinta, kan?"_

Jungkook mendecih kesal, tapi dia tidak bisa bohong bahwa wajahnya merona saat ini.

" _Hei, Kook.."_

"Hmm?"

" _Saranghae.."_

Jungkook sudah lama sekali tidak mendengarkan bahasa ibunya. Dan dia tidak pernah mendengar bahasa itu dari mulut Taehyung walaupun dia tahu Taehyung adalah orang Korea, sama sepertinya.

Dan sekarang, mendengar Taehyung justru membisikkan kalau dia mencintainya dalam bahasa ibunya, berhasil membuat semua ego Jungkook hancur berkeping-keping.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, "Sialan kau, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung tertawa, " _Kenapa? Malu, hum?"_

"Uuh.. diam kau!"

Suara tawa Taehyung terdengar semakin keras, " _Oh, astaga, aku yakin wajahmu sangat lucu saat ini."_

"Ish!"

" _Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu."_

"Makanya kau harus datang ke acara pernikahan Seokjin."

" _Aku pasti datang, sayang. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan pacarku yang manis sendirian?"_

Jungkook merona lagi. Sialan. Taehyung mulai pandai bermulut manis dan ini tidak bagus untuk Jungkook. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mempertahankan tingkat percaya dirinya yang tinggi dengan Taehyung yang terus menghujaninya dengan kata-kata manis?

"Uuh.. kau harus datang."

" _Ya, aku pasti datang."_

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu nanti."

" _Ya, sayang.."_

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, berusaha meredam rasa gugup dan malunya. "Taehyung.."

" _Hmm?"_

" _Saranghae_.." bisik Jungkook sangat pelan kemudian dia langsung memutus panggilan itu dan melempar ponselnya ke kursi di sebelahnya.

"Argh! Gila! Apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan?!" rutuk Jungkook seraya meremas-remas rambutnya. Dia melirik ponselnya dengan malu-malu dan menggeleng-geleng pelan.

"Gila, akhirnya aku memiliki kekasih sungguhan. Kalau aku menceritakan ini pada Seokjin, gadis itu pasti langsung memelukku seperti orang gila." Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, "Ah tidak, sebaiknya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan ini secara mendetail pada Seokjin. Dia pasti mengerti."

Jungkook melirik ponselnya lagi, "Tapi.. memiliki kekasih seperti Taehyung jelas bukan sesuatu yang buruk, kan?"

* * *

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

* * *

Happy birthday, my sugar mommy a.k.a _**Pardon-MinHolly**_!

Maafkan anakmu yang satu ini ngasih kadonya telat T^T

Semoga mamih suka kadonya. Maaf kalo ndak sesuai ekspektasi mommy. Hehehe

.

.

Untuk semua readerku, ayang-ayangku. Hehehe

Aku mau mengucapkan, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya~

Dan karena sudah masuk bulan buasa dalam waktu dekat, maka ini adalah ff Rate M terakhirku. Sisanya akan dipending sampai bulan ramadhan selesai.

Selama bulan ramadhan nanti, aku bakalan update ff Rate T semua. Jadi, ff rate T punyaku yang masih on-going, bakalan kuselesaiin selama ramadhan (((semoga)))

Jika memang aku bakalan update rate M, mungkin itu Imprint, karena dia tinggal sechapter lagi ya lord T^T

Oke, itu aja dari aku. Hehehe

.

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Oh, hampir lupa, mommy juga request ada MinYoonnya, kan?**_

 _ **Nah, ini dia!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beat Me (2)**

 _ **_Pagi hari setelah pernikahan Seokjin dan Namjoon_**_

"Selamat pagi, semua!" Jungkook menyapa dengan ceria seraya menarik kursi untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di depan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook, "Pagi, Kook."

"Oh, kau masih di sini? Apa kau berencana untuk kembali ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat, Yoong?" tanya Jungkook langsung.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, "Kurasa tidak. Aku sudah mengajukan cuti cukup lama, mungkin aku akan menikmati liburanku di Korea."

"Liburan? Apa kau sudah memiliki rencana?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, aku tidak memiliki rencana."

"Bagaimana kalau liburan denganku saja? Aku juga sudah lama tidak mengunjungi Korea."

Yoongi menoleh dan pandangan matanya langsung menyipit tidak suka saat Jimin bertanya padanya. Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi Jimin mendadak selalu menempelinya kemanapun dia pergi.

Bahkan semalam dia dan Jimin ' _nyaris'_ melompati batas karena alkohol sial yang diminum Yoongi.

Jungkook menatap Jimin dan Yoongi dengan pandangan berbinar seperti bayi kelinci. "Apakah kalian berkencan?!" tanyanya semangat.

"Tidak!"

"Nantikan saja,"

Yang jelas-jelas menyerukan kata ' _Tidak_!' adalah Yoongi. Sudah pasti.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ' _nantikan saja'_?!" bentak Yoongi langsung.

Jimin mengangkat bahunya, "Ya, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, kan?"

Yoongi mendelik pada Jimin, "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa! Aku akan segera kembali ke Jepang setelah liburan, kau dan aku tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Jimin mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Yah, makanya sudah kukatakan agar kita liburan bersama, kan?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Hei Jim, kau tidak bisa berlibur terlalu lama. Kita hanya punya waktu kosong sepuluh hari." Taehyung menyela dengan santainya dan Jimin langsung melemparnya dengan roti.

Taehyung terbahak diikuti Hoseok sementara Jimin mendengus keras. Dia menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan menatapnya, "Kau dengar itu, sayang? Aku hanya bisa cuti sepuluh hari. Sebaiknya kita manfaatkan liburan kita sebaik mungkin."

"Apa-apaan?! Kau dan aku tidak akan pergi berlibur bersama!"

Taehyung meringis mendengar bentakan Yoongi, "Wow."

Yoongi menghembuskan napas dengan kasar kemudian dia melempar serbetnya dan berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dengan cepat.

"Wow Jim, dia jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada semua gadis yang pernah dekat dengan kita." Taehyung berdecak pelan seraya menggeleng pasrah.

Hoseok terbahak keras, "Dia bahkan jauh dari setiap gadis yang dulu mendekati Jimin. Baru kali ini aku melihat Jimin ditolak dengan begitu terang-terangan."

Jimin memutar bola matanya, "Justru buruan yang sulit didapatkan adalah buruan yang terbaik." Dia berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku mau mengejar takdirku dulu."

Hoseok terbatuk keras hingga serealnya tersembur dari mulutnya. "Sialan, darimana bocah itu belajar kata-kata semenggelikan itu?"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya, "Kau lupa Jimin akan berubah menjadi penyair ulung ketika dia jatuh cinta?"

Jungkook memperhatikan Jimin yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah Yoongi pergi tadi, "Kurasa usaha Jimin untuk mendapatkan Yoongi akan jauh lebih sulit."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena Yoongi lebih ' _tradisional'_ daripada Seokjin." Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa sebaiknya Jimin melamar Yoongi langsung karena mengejarnya seperti itu justru terasa seperti mengejar udara."

Taehyung melirik Hoseok dan Hoseok menggeleng.

"Jangan langsung katakan itu pada Jimin atau bocah itu akan benar-benar melamar Yoongi. Tidak, kita masih punya kontrak kerja, astaga." erang Hoseok.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin berlari kecil mengejar Yoongi yang sedang berdiri seraya menatap ke pantai yang berada di bawahnya. Jimin tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri Yoongi dengan langkah cepat.

"Kenapa pergi tiba-tiba?" ujar Jimin saat sudah tiba di sebelah Yoongi.

Yoongi terlonjak, namun dia langsung memasang muka kesal luar biasa saat melihat Jimin. "Bukan urusanmu."

Jimin tertawa kecil, sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan Yoongi. "Kapan kau akan pergi liburan? Saat ini kita masih merayakan pernikahan Seokjin dan Namjoon, kan?"

"Nah yang itu juga bukan urusanmu."

Jimin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, "Aku hanya mencoba mengenalmu lebih dekat."

"Dan aku tidak mau kau mencoba mengenalku lebih dekat."

Jimin tersenyum tipis, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak suka anggota band."

Astaga, alasan konyol macam apa itu?

Jimin menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk menahan tawa namun tawanya tetap tersembur keluar saat melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang begitu serius.

"YYA! Kenapa tertawa?!" bentak Yoongi.

"Aduh, astaga, alasan macam apa itu? Tidak adakah alasan yang jauh lebih baik?"

Yoongi tertegun, dia mendadak terdiam. "Kurasa.. tidak ada?"

Tawa Jimin meledak lagi, sementara Yoongi menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Jimin. Yoongi menggerutu pelan dan memilih untuk menatap laut daripada menatap Jimin, namun tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan tarikan di bahunya, tubuhnya dibawa untuk berputar dan sesuatu menabrak bibirnya dengan lembut.

Itu Jimin.

Atau lebih tepatnya bibir Jimin.

Mata Yoongi membulat saat dia menyadari Jimin menciumnya. Dia berusaha melepaskan itu tapi Jimin menahan rahangnya agar tidak bergerak. Yoongi yang tahu Jimin tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah memutuskan untuk mengangkat kakinya dan menendang betis Jimin sekeras yang dia bisa.

Dan itu berhasil, Jimin segera melepaskan ciumannya dan berjongkok seraya mengelus kakinya yang baru saja ditendang Yoongi dengan penuh derita.

Yoongi mengusap bibirnya dengan gerakan kasar, "Kau! Jangan coba-coba melakukan itu lagi padaku atau aku akan membunuhmu!" bentak Yoongi kemudian dia meninggalkan Jimin dengan langkah menghentak.

Sementara Jimin, dia masih sibuk mengelus-elus kakinya yang nyeri seraya meringis kesakitan karena tendangan Yoongi tidak main-main.

"Wah, berburu buruan yang sulit memang penuh pengorbanan," keluh Jimin pelan seraya menatap punggung Yoongi yang semakin menjauh.

 **The End (?)**

.

.

.

.


End file.
